two is better than one
by XxXxRockyChickXxXx
Summary: bella had just sorted her life out after edward had left her broken hearted in a forest what will bella do when she's not just been imprinted on by not just one wolf but two very Dominant / Possessive wolfs paul/jacob/bella fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 **

Bella's pov

alone thats what i felt ever since he left alone in the cold forest with a broken heart if it wasnt for sam uley i would propplay be dead right now.i guess i knew why he left me i wasnt really that much too look at i had long brown hair that reached my waist i have big brown doe like eyes that where propplay the best feature that i had i was skinny but not too skinny my lips are thin but my bottom lip is a bit bigger than my top lip so in other words am plane am nothing compared to other girls have met they always make me feel small make me feel so i was with edward i always felt like i meant something like i was loved by someone but all the time i was with him and his family i always felt like i was the odd one out because they where just amazing with there looks and everything while am just a plane 19 year old i had asked edward to change me but he said that he didnt want to damage my soul something like that

i sighed as i was sitting on a log at la push beach i haven't been here in a long time ever since my best friend jacob black had left me to go and join sam's gang he helped me get out of my zombie state but now am all alone again because of jacob saying that he didnt want to talk to me ever again now as you can tell edward wasnt the only one who left me i had just lost my best friend propplay something that i did.

i was sitting on the log just listening to the waves crash against the rocks i heard the birds singing to a tune that i started to hum to i thought about charlie how he is now happy that am not in my zombie state anymore that am now letting him back into my live i hated what i had done to charlie how i had just cut him out of my life i hated seeing the look on his face the hurt that i seen it hurt me so much i hated it i hated seeing him like that so i decide to clean my acted up so now everything is just about back to the way it was before.

i started to talk to my friends again getting everyone back into my live again all the people that i cut out of my life i started to talk to Angela and ben they say that they are happy to have me back mike keeps pestering me asking me out all the time i try and tell him that am not interested jessica and lauran have been doing my head in because they have been nagging to me asking me why me and edward broke up asking me why they moved away i just try to ignore as best as possible.

i eventually got a job at a dinner just not far from my dads police station its called mary's dinner my dad had asked there if they had any part time jobs for me and they said that they do so i work on the weekends and after school on wedensday Thursday and Friday i was really grateful that they gave me a job i really love it there and it gets me out and about so that am not stuffed in my house doing nothing all day.

i haven't heard from any of the Cullen's and i cant believe am saying this but am happy that i haven't because my live hasn't been this good before i loved it this way and i really dont want it to the cullen's left they didnt tell me where they where moving to or they didnt even say a good bye i was really crushed that they just left like that but the cullen's will all ways have a place in my heart even the devil queen rosalie.

i never blamed jasper for almost attacking me on my 18 birthday he couldn't help it and it was even worse because of all the blood lust that he was getting from all the other cullen's but i think edward had made it worse by pushing me into the glass that was behind me and edward carlise had stitched me up and said that i was good to go and edward just stood there with his head facing the floor that was the last day i ever seen the cullen's

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"i had heard i looked at my watch to see that it was 6:20 i sighed as it was almost time for me to get back i put an alarm on my watch so that i would no that i could get home in time to make charlie his dinner charlie was at work today so i wanted to get dinner ready so i could go on the internet and apply to some colleges so i could get my business degree because i wanted to open up my own restaurant i love to cook all the time so i wanted to open my own restaurant so i could let other people taste my food charlie said i should go for it he said that he will look about for me and see if he can find some land thats up for sale that i could use for my restaurant.

i stood up from the log i was sitting on and i stretched i looked at the sea one more time and i smiled i looked ta my watch and it was 6:25 i sighed "well time to go home"i had said to the sky i started to make my way back to my old rusted car when

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"i heard someone yell behind me i turned around to see that who it was and it was...

* * *

**this is my first fanfic have written on so dont hate me if you dont like it so thats chapter 1 done i hope you liked it and chapter 2 should be up shortly so please comment on what you thought of chapter 1 thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**bella pov**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"i heard behind me i turned around to see "jacob"i had said in a slight whisper he came charging up to me "your aren't meant to be here"he had said to me while not looking at me i just stood there while the rest of sam's gang came running up behind jacob i stood not letting jacob get the best of me "and why am i not allowed to be here"i had said while looking at jacob he was looking somewhere else "jacob-"i couldn't finish because jacob had cut me off "BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH ALWAYS LEAVES YOU YOUR POISON"he had yelled at me i felt the tears running down my cheeks i dont want to bottle up my feelings any more

"look at me jacob"i had said trying to control my self when he didnt listen to me thats when i got pissed off "LOOK AT ME"i had yelled i had said the guys behind jacob wince at my out slowly started to move his head up when he looked ta me right in the eyes i couldn't move this feeling i was feeling it was like a bike heavy weight was just lifted off my chest i felt like i didnt want this feeling to end i loved it and i knew right there that i had just fallen for jacob black

me and jacob stood there for a long time who knows how long we where staring into each others eyes "COUGH"i heard one of the guys behind jacob cough i looked behind jacob to see that it was sam the leader of the gang of la push "GRRRRR"i heard someone growl really loudly i looked around to see it was jacob "bella"i heard sam say i looked to sam "grrrrr"and i heard the sam growl again but it was a bit softer "can you look at paul please"sam had said to me i just looked at him giving him *what the hell*look "just do it"jacob had said threw gritted teeth i looked around at each of the boys until my eyes landed on the most handsomest guy have ever seen well included jacob that is

i looked into paul's eyes and it was the same feeling i had when i looked into jacob's eyes i wanted to jump into paul's open arms and never come out i want to be with jacob AND paul but how can that work a threesome eww nooooo but now i think off it i cant bring my self to hate the idea but then i remembered what jacob had said to me

flashback

"BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH ALWAYS LEAVES YOU YOUR POISON"

flashback ended

i winced as i remembered i looked back at jacob and my eyes start to water up i seen him and paul tense up threw my blurry vision i seen paul take a step forward but sam stopped i seen paul snap his head round to sam and he gave him a death glare telling him to do that again and your dead meat kind of look paul started to make his towards me and i seen from the corner of my eye that jacob was also making his way towards me as well

i took a step backwards and both jacob and paul froze they where standing beside each other and they where both looking at me with pleading looks i just stood there my eyes now puffy and my cheeks stain my the amount of tears i shed "so is what you think i am then"i had said in a whisper but a bit loud enough for them to hear me "what are you talking about darling we-"before jacob could say anything else i cut him of "do you am POISON BLACK"with so much venom in my voice

i hated seeing them like this the hurt that was in his eyes i also seen that paul had the same look that paul was sporting "no sweet heart we dont think your poison your not poison i was an idiot to believe that"jacob had said will taking a step forward and pleading me i looked at him and he looked like he was on the verge of tears "please darling i didnt mean it please dont hate me please"he had said know bursting into tear i could help but let a whimper leave my mouth

i wanted to so badly go over to jacob and rap my tiny arms around his big biulted frame but i couldn't bring myself to do it i dont what this feeling was but the more i was away from jacob and paul it hurt so much i just wanted both of there strong arms to rap around my tiny little frame.

i fell to the ground waiting for the soft sand to soften my fall but i dont feel it i felt strong warm arms rap around y tiny waist i looked up to see paul smiling face staring right at mine "prrrrr so soft"he had said i had a confused loo on my face as to why he was purring but that had to wait because i felt something touching my breast i looked down to see paul's hand was needing my right breast i blushed a deep crimson "PAUL"i had shouted i heard the others burst out laughing.

"good luck to her"i had heard one of them say i looked up at the one who said that the moment i did i felt a growl coming from paul i looked back at paul and he calmed right down he put his head in the crook of my neck and he started to lick and prrr at my neck i went even redder than crimson "p p p pau stop"i had stuttered out.

"yeah good luck to her she will need it"i had heard the same boy talk again and i new who it was it was embry call one of jacob's friends that i met at jacob's garage "hi embry"i had said "GRRRRR"i had heard two loud growls coming from jacob and paul "jesus if they are this possessive over bella if she talks to other guys i wonder what they will do to her when they get her into the bed-"before quil could finish he got smacked right up side the head by sam and another boy i have never met before i notice that it was quil because of his side comments he was another one of jacob's friends that i met at jacob's garage the same day i met embry

i blushed a even deeper crimson and i put my head into paul's neck i heard the guys laughing even paul but they all stop when the heard a whimper i looked up to see it was jacob he was sitting in the sand staring at me like a lost puppy would i seen sam nod at the other guys and they nodded back "right we are gong back to mine and emily's house meet us there paul and jacob and bring bella as well we will tell her everything when the others have came"sam had said and then him and the guys walked off back to sam and this person emily's house must be his girlfriend

"bella"i heard paul say my oh my his voice can do things to me i felt the all to familiar blush creep onto my cheeks because i had felt a warm pool in my nickers i stared to blush madly "my bella never new you get such a turn on by my voice paul had said while licking the inside of my ear "moan"i quickly put my hand over my mouth whats wrong with me

then i heard a whimper i looked up to see jacob but he was right in front of us now he looked at me he had tear stained cheeks i felt my heart crack inside more than it should "jacob am sor-"but before i could finish i was cut off by...

* * *

**well thats chapter 2 there will be more kinky stuff in the other chapters i know that wasnt really kinky stuff but in the other chapters there will be so i hope you enjoyed and remember this is my first time writing a fanfic on this site so be nice i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 chapter 3 should be up shortly bye bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 **

**jacob pov**

i hurt her that was the only thing that was going threw my mind i hurt the only women i ever loved and i had imprinted on her my mate i hurt her my wolf was raging wanted to get out of his cage wanting to see his mate but i kept him grounded. when i heard that the guys where going back to emily and sam's place i just sat there in the sand crying i didnt care that they saw me cry i dont care because i hurt my imprint

when i knew that the guys where gone i slowly lifted my head to see that my imprint my bella was rapped in paul's arm i seen him lick her ear and bella started to moan but she covered her mouth embarrassed by her acted i didnt have a problem with paul touching my imprint i mean he imprinted on her to see its always known for two wolves who acted like each other will imprint on the same girl and here we are

i started to whimper wishing that was me also making her feel that way i could feel her arousal and i started to feel my self get a hard on i started to get on my hands and knees and i started to crawl over to paul and bella who where now sitting on the sand i was now in front of them and i seen paul raise his head and i whimpered

i seen bella raise her head and she looked at me wide eyed she was looking at my tear stained cheeks her eyes started to get glassy "jacob am-"before she could finish i grabbed er by her arm and i yanked her onto my lap and i pushed my lips onto her in a heated kiss i started to move my mouth and she responded back by kissing me deeper i started to lick across her bottom lip begging for access she happily allowed me to shove my tongue into her mouth

our snogging session lasted about a good 5 minus we pulled away to get the air back into our lungs she looked at me and she smiled i smiled back "jacob am sorry"she had said to me i looked at her she started to cry "i didnt mean to shout at you i just thought you hate-"i didnt let her finish because i pulled her in for a hug "dont you be sorry isabella swan its my fault i shouldn't of said that to you am really sorry i deserved the right for you to shout at me am so sorry sweetheart i dont hate you have been in love with you ever since we where 6 and 8 in the bath naked"i had said smiling i seen her all known blush appear on her face and i heard a laugh form in front of us

"whoa bella you devil jacob getted to see you naked at 6 why dont we go to my house and we can have a shower together to make it fare"paul had said while wiggling his eyebrows at bella "p p p paul"i heard her say well more like she stuttered it out i started to laugh while bella hid her head in the crook of my neck "i like it when your embarrassed"i said in a husky voice i started to smell bella's arousal kick in and my dick started to twitch

i pulled bella's hair back and she gasped i quickly put my mouth over hers and i started to snog her on the beach i pushed her down onto the sand and i started to kiss suck and bit at her neck i heard shuffling coming our way and i didnt have to look up to see that it was paul he bent down and started to kiss and suck and bit at bella's other side of her neck he took his hand and put her t-shirt off and he started to massage her breasts i followed him and i took the other one "oh g g guys stop a we have t t to ah ah ah ah stop"bella had said while moaning out me and paul smirked and we got off our beauty of an imprint and we stood up

we put our hands out for her to grab onto and we pulled her up we dusted all the sand off our self's and we started to walk back to sam and emily's place bella reached over and she took me and paul's hands and she pulled us along with us leading the way "i dont know what the hell is going on but i just want you to know that i will try not to freak out then i will kick your asses for not telling me sooner"she had said while keeping a strait face "theirs the bella we know and love"i had said while kissing her cheek

we walked by so many trees until we came to a small cottage i seen bella look at maze at the house and i could tell she loved it we started to walk to the door when me and paul stopped bella she looked at us confused "bella we forgot to tell you your ours now okay"i had said "witch means princess KNOW OTHER MAN IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU ONLY US"paul had growled out to her while smashing his lips onto hers

i heard the door open and i seen bella get grabbed of off paul and he started to growl at the person who stopped him from getting laid by his mate i laughed "OH MY GOD BELLA SWAN"i had heard i looked to see who the person was that had bella in a death grip i started to growl if it was anyone else then i would kill them but it was none other than...

* * *

**well thats chapter 3 done i hopped you like it chapter 4 should be up soon and i would like it so much if you reviewed back and you dont me what you like about chapter 3 it might take a while for chapter 4 to come up because am righting a new fanfic as well but i will get chapter 4 up as quick as possible :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 **

**paul pov **

****we where walking to sam and emily's house we passed so many trees i thought we where lost but then we came to a small cottage its looked like it came right out off a fairy tale we walked to the door but we stopped bella she looked up at us confused "bella we wanted to tell you that your ours"jacob had said before he could finish i cut him off "**which means no other man is allowed to touch only us**"i had said well more like it came out in a growl

"okay"she had said we started to walk to the door when they where ripped of the hinges and a figure jumped out of the house and tackled bella into a solid grip i started to growl and i know jacob was too but we knew that we wouldn't attack this figure because it was none other than

"emily please let go of bella your killing her"sam had said while coming out of the house smirking at us we smirked back at him soon enough emily had let go of bella and bella was trying to get the air back into her lungs again

"sorry about that its just the guys talked so much about you that i wanted to see you so badly am emily young am sam's fiance and your bella swan jacob's bella"emily had said while planting a smile on her happy face i started to growl when she noticed her mistake

"oh i mean jacob and paul's bella"she had said while giving me a sorry looked i nodded telling her that its all right "yeah i guess but am still a little confused about all off this"bella had said while looking at us then back at emily "thats okay why dont we go inside and talk about it then we can have lunch"emily had said bella was about to say something but jacob had cut her off

"that would be great"jacob had said while dragging bella inside she looked at me and mouthed the word *help* i laughed and so did emily and sam i shook my head and she gave me a death glare i smirked and followed them inside i seen the boys embry Jared quil sitting around the living room playing the x box i seen jacob and bella sitting on the couch followed them over and sat down beside bella who gave me a loving smile

"right lets talk about this"emily had said while sam sat down and she sat down on his lap sam laughed at her happy tone "bella you know the legends i think jacob had told you about them"sam had said while looking at bella for answer me and jacob started to growl not wanting sam looking at our mate like that

"cam down i was just waiting for her to give me answer"sam had said while raising his hands we had stopped growling and looked at bella who was looking at us "yeah i know them jacob had told me when we were walking along the beach two years ago but what does that have to do with anything "bella had said still looking confused

"well bella you see that those legends are true we are the protectors that protect our people from the cold ones or in other facts vampires"sam had said bella's eyes went wide "so your saying that your werewolves and you protect your tribe from vampires"she had said while pointing at all of us "so does that mean that emily is a werewolf"bella had said while pointing at emily while narrowing her eyes emily burst out laughing and so did we bella was just sitting there confused again

"no bella females dont turn into werewolves only the guys"emily had said while calming her self down "so what does that make you then and what does that have to do with me am sure i dont grow fur and a long furry tale and bark all day"bella had said quil had burst out laughing making him fall over on the ground

i glared at him and he stop laughing "what it was funny"he had said while going back to the game he was playing with jared and embry "bella emily is my imprint"sam had said while smiling at emily and she smiled back and kissed him on his lip "whats an imprint"bella had asked thats where me and jacob come in "angle an imprint is when an wolf finds his soul mate his mate when a wolf looks into his mates eyes for the first time its like there a piece of rope that just ties them down to them but the thing is two wolves imprint on the same girl"i had said while looking at her waiting for her to answer me

"so emily is sam's imprint but what does that have to do with me wait did you to imprint on me"she had said while looking at us both me gulped and looked at her and we gave her a shaky smile "yeah we did"jacob had said while kissing her neck and me kissing her fingers

"this is a lot to take in right now guys and will you two stop that"she had said while blushing we all burst out laughing and bella had followed us emily had got up and she went over to bella "bella i heard that you cook i mean lasagna would you like to help me make dinner"emily had said while smiling at bella we seen bella smile "yeah sure i love to cook"bella had said while standing up to follow bella into the kitchen

i brought my hand up to smack her arse she turned around to me and she smirked "fine if thats how you are going to acted i wont cook my lasagna"she had said while standing that hands on her hips and emily standing beside her smirking

"dont do it mate you dont no what your missing"quil and embry had said "yeah you better listen to them mate"jacob had said while pleading at me and also glaring i gulped "o okay baby i will behave"i had said while smiling at her "i thought so"she had said while walking into the kitchen swinging her arse to tease me and jacob we both growled thinking the same things "bribe them with food and they shut up"bella had said while we heard pots and pans clanking together "bella we are going to get along fine"emily had said

"guys we have to talk that red head vampire has been seen around forks"sam had said and when he said that we heard a pang coming from the kitchen and "**bella**"emily had shouted me and jacob ran into the kitchen to see bella standing there shaking like a leave "bella whats wrong "me and jacob had said while putting our arms around her shoulders

"i i i know her"bella had said we started to growl how does she know her just when bella was about to tell us how she knew her "AHAAHAHAHAHAH"emily had screamed she was looking out the window and at the far tree was...

* * *

**well thats chapter 4 done i hope you like it review back tell me what you think and chapter 5 should be up soon bye peeps :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**bella pov **

I heard what the guys were talking about and i frozed, remembering all information that i had to know about Victoria.I had dropped what i was holding,the bang could be heard threw out the small cottage house.

"**bella"**Emily had shouted,when my name left her lips i could hear 6 heavy footsteps making there way into the kitchen.I didn't even notice that i was shaking like a leave,i didn't know that Victoria was out looking for me and you know the best part edward left me hear to die, knowing she was out there looking for me.

"Bella whats wrong"i heard jacob and paul say at the same time, i felt there over heated body's coming closer to my reach, i felt two heavy arms sling there self's around my shoulders, the shaking began to die down.

"I know her"i managed to push out my now dried up throat, i felt two loud growls coming from my boys as i shared that tiny information with them, i felt there grips on my shoulders tighten afraid that i would be taken of my feet by an imaginary wind.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH"i jumped up by the loud scream,turning around to face a scared looking Emily. I followed her gaze out the window and there far in the trees was none other than the devil her self,** Victoria.**

Like she could hear me, she smirked wide across her face, i felt my self becoming white like i was going to faint.I felt Emily take a step back and i seen sam pull her behind him, from the corner of my eye.

I started to see both of my boys start to shake bad.I looked out side , Victoria looked like she was about to jump out and grab me.I started to get scared but i wouldn't show her that ,i wont.I promised myself that day, the day they left, that i wouldn't show fear ,that i would be strong. But looks like am doing a crap job of it.

My boys started to shake,growling like no tomorrow.I turned around and stared at them,wanting to run in there fear kept me still."B b b bella"i heard Emily say, i whipped my hair around to look at a scared little Emily, what am i saying shes taller than me.

She smirked, then left.I then fell to the floor i couldn't hold my weight any more, heavy footsteps ran towards me trying to catch me before i fell.

"Bella baby are you okay"i heard jacob ask me , his voice half breaking ,and the other half struggling.I looked up at my sun, struggling to hold a real smile. I heard heavy breathing coming from my left, paul was snuggled, hidden, and looked to be really comfy.

"Guys am fine, just a little shaking up"i had said, trying to lighten the mood up a little bit.I then heard two loud,long growls coming from my boys. "Guys what wrong"i said,feeling tremors raking through out there stone, hard,warm bodies.

"Bella angel we just feel want to be near you,you smell so nice"paul had said while putting his hands on the not so right places. I felt a blush appear on my face,and the guys where shaking with soundless laughter, traitors.

I started to feel to warm tongues make tiny designs along my neck leading to my lips, i started to feel a warm pool between my legs. I started to blush even more,and i was sure that i would faint right there and now.

"G g guys s s stop"i had said, but that led to two growl, giving me a warning, to move your dead.I snapped around to ask the guys for help,but they were to busy laughing there asses off.

Fucking werewolf/imprint traitors.

My boys started to get even more rough and more heated up in the moment.I started to feel even more warmer than i all ready was. "J jacob p paul whats gotten into you too, you are acting like like"i was stopped mid sentence, when my boys finished for me "wolves"that had said.

I frozed i started to move out of there grips,but that involved me getting a leg in the wing by both of my boys,there was a hole roar of laughter that filled the tiny cottage,now my face was heated up.

"Sam can we use one of your spare rooms"jacob had asked,not even to spare a look at sam, who was so badly losing control of him self."yeah theirs one up stare, you can use that"sam had said while sneaking his arms around Emily, who had a all known smirk on her face.

"Thanks"both of my boys had said, they started leading me up the stairs still holding me by my hands and when the door was about to close, i heard the booming laughter of the pack making there way out the small cottage.

I only though of one thing i could say,"YOU FUCKING TRAITORS"i had shouted loud enough for them to ear,well it wasn't really needed because of the more better hearing, they get.

That made the guys, and Emily roar in another round of laughter's, there teasing laughs getting father and father away, until my tiny human ears couldn't hear them anymore.

I was flung on the big queen size bed, with a THUMP.I opened my eyes to see two horny teenage wolfs standing in front of me, staring at me like am a roast both licked there lips and they started to stalk towards me, like predators, and guess what am the prey.

"Beeelllllaaaaaa"paul had said, letting my name role of his tongue, leaving me in a hot mess."Bella its time to make you ours"jacob had said while unbuttoning his cut offs, soon after paul followed his lead.

I gulped back a moan has i watch to hot,sexy gods strip down. "Bella its time"paul had said ,while smirking. "Time for what"i had said, moving further into the head board. "Time to make you ours"jacob had said, while looking at paul with a nod.

"What are you guys do...AHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH"

* * *

**Well that's chapter 5 done sorry i could update sooner, i have been really busy, with test and my laptop getting messed up, so i have to use the computer, well i hope you liked it and chapter 6 should be up soon, oh almost forgot please review i would like to see your reviews on what you think ,sorry if its a little bit short next chapter will be longer promise ,bybybybybybybyby.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemon coming up so if your under 18 or don't like this kind of stuff then skip it am warning you.**

* * *

chapter 6

Bella's pov

"What are you guys do AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH"i had screamed as jacob and paul tackled me to the bed,crushing me in between the soft silky covers.I started to feel a pair of warm lips trailing down my neck,leaving light angel kisses behind.

I moaned as i felt another pair of lips nipping and biting at my earlobe. I looked to the side to see jacob sucking away and paul leaving hickeys behind as he made his way down towards my breasts.

My breathing started to get more heaver and i started to panic, well you couldn't really blame me I've never done anything to do with sex and i was scared that i wasn't going to be good enough for them, for my boys.

I felt them both stop what they where doing to my body and i could feel there gases looking right at me. "Angel whats wrong"jacob had said as he came up and started to nuzzle his cheek against mine.

"I'm scared"i had said to them hoping they would catch on. "Angel are you telling us that you are a virgin"paul had asked while looking at me wanting to no the i could do was nod and cry, jacob and Paul's eye light up like they where happy i was confused, and they seemed to notice.

"Sweetheart whats wrong"paul had asked me as he stroked my cheek with his ,hot, light, strong fingers. "Are you not angry"i had asked looking at them ,they looked at each other then they turned back around to look at me.

"Baby we could never hate you! why would you think that"paul had asked me while looking at me. I looked at him and tears started to pour down my cheeks "i thought you would start hating me because i don't have any experience" i had said while looking at them.

"Angel we would never hate you because you don't have any experience!,with sex"jacob had said while taking my head in his hands, while staring at me with those dark chocolate pools.

I just nodded and started at both of them. Then i felt a pair of warm lips pressing them self's against my thin soften lips.I looked at the person assaulting my lips. I seen paul kissing me with so much passion i felt like i was going to faint.

I felt another pair of lips kissing down my neck. I then felt two hands making there way back down to my breasts i felt more confidence now. I started to feel my t-shirt that i was wearing getting touring from my body. I then felt Paul's wandering hands starting to unclasping my bra.

When he had got the bra unclasped he flung it over to match with my now ripped t-shirt.I felt warm lips attach there self's to my nipple, making me moan out there names.I felt a warm tongue swirl my nipple a bout in there mouth.I looked down to see paul was the one that was making me feel this good.I heard a growl from beside me to see jacob not happy that paul was getting all the attention.

I reached up and grabbed his head i brought it down to my other nibble that was standing for attention. He started to do the same assault that paul had did but a little bit rougher than paul. Speaking of witch i felt paul making wet kiss down my stomach,it was making me squirm. Paul had to keep me down he had pinned me down by his rough hands and he started to rub his hands up and down my waist to calm me down, but it just made me more exited.

Paul started to remove my jeans that i was wearing and i started to get more wetter than i all ready was. Jacob started to make wet kiss around my neck trying to get me to calm down a bit that's when i felt my jeans and pants flung off my body to meet with my other trashed clothes.

I arched my back as i felt Paul's warm tongue pushed its self into my hot pussy. I then felt a finger get pushed in as well i started to scream and moan for paul to go faster he pushed another finger in and that's when i went over the edge i grabbed Paul's head as i came all over his face. I watched as he licked up all my juice that i had spilled.

Then i had felt my self getting lifted i looked at paul to see he had me straddling him and i could see his cock waiting at my entrance i took a deep breath and i nodded telling him that i'm ready. Then i shot forward grabbing onto paul as a shooting pain went threw my hole body but then it was replaced by a heavy amount of pure pleasure.

Then that's when i felt something hard press against my back side before i could even turn around to look something long and hard was pushed into my ass hole and i started to scream out. I then felt tears running down my cheeks i felt warm kissing being layed around my neck by jacob and i felt my lips getting lightly kissed my paul so they could make me feel more comfortable.

After a few minutes that felt like hours we all came together. I slumped forward into paul and i felt jacob pull out of me and i heard him gasp and i heard the bed creak i looked behind me to see jacob lying on the bed trying to catch his breath i smiled and felt paul hug me.

I felt so happy like a weight was just lifted of my shoulders. We where so happy and we needed to catch our breaths back we didn't hear the door open "hey Emily have you seen paul and Jake"someone had said i looked up to see a women a girl a year younger than me she had tanned skin and black straight hair she was pretty more prettier than me.

"WHAT THE HELL"she had yelled tears in her eyes i started to wonder why she was crying "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIENDS"she had yelled had me my hole world stoppe girlfriend they already have a girlfriend i looked at then with tears in my looked at me with sad eyes so its true i started to feel so stupid i couldn't take it any more.

That's when another person came in and SLAP i looked up to see that girl with a bright red mark on her cheek i looked over to see it was...

* * *

**Ohohhohohoh cliffhanger well i hope you enjoy that and chapter 7 should be up soon but it might be a little bit longer because i have some family problems so you would just have to wait. So i hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think so bye bye ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paul pov

I stood there shocked i only had the covers covering me and jacob was sitting there bare to the word. I flung him a pillow to cover his still hard dick. I looked over to my angel to see her standing there shocked.

She didn't believe her did she we would never be unfaithful to bella how could we. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to either me or jacob. I sat there watching as tears started to make there way down my girls cheeks i started to feel guilt washing its self inside me.

That's when the door opened again but i was to busy looking at bella to see who it was. That's when i heard a **SLAP** my head shot up like a bullet and so did Jacob's. I looked over to see it was "Emily?"i had said in an almost whisper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?Emily had shouted at leah . Emily and leah haven't been on friend terms ever since sam had imprinted on Emily. Witch had caused sam to break it off with leah after 4 years off being together.

"I'm telling the leech lover to stay away from my men!"leah had said back with a stern look and an almost aggressive voice. "You will do no such thing leah!"Emily had said while standing in front of bella,protecting her.

"No they are my men everything was fine before miss i-run-with-vampires came along"leah had said while snapping out the last word of that sentence. "Leah leave now"sam had said his alpha tone had came and leah started to cower away. It almost looked like she was trying hard to go against the alpha order.

"**NOW"**sam had said in a more stern voice and with that leah grabbed her tail behind her legs and made her way to the door. "This isn't over they are mine and you cant have them"leah had said in an evil tone that made me start to get worried about bella and i could see that jacob was worrying also.

The front door slammed with a **bang** and we all jumped by the force. I looked at sam and he understood what i was asking him. "Come on Emily lets give them time to talk and to get freshened up" sam had said Emily started to protested saying that she had to stay and make sure bella was all right.

You could see that Emily started to form a bond with bella and not a best friend bond but a mother daughter bond. "Emily don't worry jacob and paul will make sure bella is going to be okay, wont you, boys?"sam had asked. "Yeah don't worry Emily everything is going to be all right we promise!"i had said while nodding to sam.

After about a minuter or so Emily and sam had left to give us some time to talk. I looked over to jacob to see he was looking at bella who was standing there looking at the door. She was smart enough because she had grabbed a blanket and rapped it around her small body.

"Angel what leah had said wasn't true!"i had said trying to get her to believe us. She turned around to look at me with teary eyes and the guilt was to much to take. "He is right sweetheart we have never went out with leah before and we never will!"jacob had said while trying as well.

"I still cant help this feeling that you two are hers and that i have just made a totally and utter fool off myself"bella had said while turning around to look at us. She was gripping the blanket close to her and her knuckles started to turn a pale white color.

I reached my hand up and i grabbed her down to sit in my lap. I had seen jacob coming over out off the corner of my eye. He came up behind bella and he started to plant light kisses on her neckline and then going down her shoulders.

"Angel you don't have to worry leah had never had us! you had us first!, remember that!"i had said while cupping her cheeks into my hands.

We stayed like that a while longer when i remembered that sam had told us to go in for a shower then we could come out for breakfast. I watched as tears started to run down her cheeks.

I sighed and got up. Bringing bella with me. I looked to jacob and he nodded. He bent down and he put his cut offs on. "Well i have to go i forgot i had patrol"jacob had said while putting his shoes on.

He came over to where me and bella where standing. He bent down to bella and whispered words into her ears, far to quite for me to understand what he was saying.

He stood back up again and smiled at bella and nodded his head to me. Before he left he had bent down and gave bella a quick kiss on her lips. Then he smiled down at her then he quickly ran out of the room to get ready for patrol.

"Sweetheart lets go for a shower shall we"i had said while picking up bella bridle style and taking her to the bathroom. When we got in a tore the blanket from bella and my wolf howled.

He demand that we claim our mate again show her that we belong to her and no one else. I turned the shower on to a medium temperate and stepped in. Bella following me in. I pushed her against the wall and made sweet, soft kisses down her neck line.

"Ready for round two!?"

Jacob pov

I had left bella in paul's care so i could do patrol. I wanted to hurry up and get it over with so i could go back to my imprint. I past the guys and i was making my way to the front door when i was stopped by sam.

"Is bella all right?"sam had asked i had nodded and gave him a shaky smile. I knew sam held a daughter father feeling for bella and to tell you the truth i didn't care. "She is fine"i had said he gave me a sweet smile nothing sam had gave anyone before.

I nodded to everyone and i ran out side. To take my patrol off of jared. I phased quickly and started to take my rounds. I smelled nothing so far. I was making my way down towards sam's when i was hit with a smell.

I turned around fast to see who it was. It didn't smell vampire so i knew it was human. But it wasn't just any human. It was.

**"Leah"**i had asked threw the mind link that all the wolves get when we phase.

**"Hi Jake eventually got away from that leach lover slut"**she had said i growled low in my throat warning her to back off.

**"Shut your mouth leah"**i had said in a threatening tone.

**"Ah come on jacob we all no you never really wanted her. It was just to make me jealous wasn't it"**she had said trying to sudecue me.

**"Why would i want to make you jealous i have bella. I imprinted on bella and so did paul"**i had said standing my ground.

**"Well paul must want to make me jealous then"**leah had said when circling around me.

**"And why would paul want to make you jealous?"**i had asked wanting to know the answer to this.

**"Well i mean two wolves have never imprinted on the same girl. So he must want to make me jealous"**leah had said not getting what i was telling her.

**"Yeah and there has never been a female shiftier before."**i had said getting her at that one.

**"That still dosent matter. I mean cant you tell that i smell different?"**she had asked me i smelled around her and my eyes widened.

**"Your pregnant!?"**i had asked her there was something different about that smell.

**"Can you tell who i smell like?"**She had asked me i smelled really closely and my eyes widened.

At this time she had phased back . But she had put her cloths on quckly.

"Its paul's baby"she had said

"WHAT?"i turned around to see who should and all i could see in that person's eyes where tiny tears making there way down there cheeks. But it was all so fast and she ran.

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Well i hope you like it and please review.:)**


End file.
